There is a multitude of circumstances which necessitate the use of a temperature controlled container. One of the primary applications is the transportation of goods that require refrigerated or cryogenic temperatures during transit from one place to another. Certain items are in demand far from areas where the items are manufactured or processed. These items require transportation to the site where the items will be used or purchased. If the items are perishable, refrigerating or freezing the item during their transport becomes necessary. These items can include food items, medical items, industrial chemicals that require a cool ambient temperature, and other various perishable goods. There is a need to ship these items in a temperature controlled environment so when the goods reach their destination they maintain their original properties as packaged. Not all items shipped require the same temperature during shipping. Further, there is a need to be able to ship these items within various temperature ranges inside the same container.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows; and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following; or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.